


The Fall

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Earth Angels
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: How is an angel corrupted?





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

New York City

Maximillian's Penthouse

 

"Lucas. Luc. Angel baby. My very own fallen angel," Maximillian sighed as he watched the younger angel move around the living room, prowling its length and breadth angrily, his desire for revenge a palpable thing despite the fact that he'd successfully caused another of those creatures to fall for Maximillian and their ultimate master. "Patience, Lucas, all good things come to those who wait."

 

"He was there! Nathan! He stopped me from--" Lucas raged, darkness gathering around him like storm clouds or a shroud. Maximillian was across the room in the single beat of a human heart.

 

"I know, my sweetest of children, I know what that idiotic do-gooder did. Rest assured he will be made to suffer for doing this. The wheels have already been set in motion. By your act at the bar tonight you have served me well." 

 

Maximillian's finger brushed across the twin bruises that could barely be seen beneath the elaborate tattoos that graced the younger fallen angel's neck.

 

"They all will be made to suffer. No one tries to take the life of mine. 

Especially not the first of His that I took away. My own fallen angel, the first I corrupted," the Chief of the Fallen purred as he sent what little of his former abilities he had coursing through his fingers to heal.

 

"I failed you." Lucas' head fell, pillowed on his corruptor's shoulder, waiting for the harsh words to come, shivering in debauched delight as he remembered just how Maximillian led him from the light to this world of pleasures. Of how he still wooed and kept Lucas at his side, loyalty assured. The pleasure, the pain, the dark heat and cold fire that had branded Lucas Maximillian's alone.

 

"No, Lucas, you did better than I had ever hoped. It would have been nice to have interfered in a birth, but I knew that Gregory wouldn't let me, that he'd have his pathetic little sheep there to protect the newborn. But you exposed a weakness among them. A chink in their sanctimonious armor. Nathan begins to hunger for those things that he should not - like the death of one of ours. He is corruptible," the dark haired man laughed menacingly as he pulled Lucas through the living room, down a hall and into Maximillian's sacrosanct haven - his bedroom.

 

"You have been ever faithful to me since your fall, Lucas, ever loyal and always, always willing to do whatever I needed of you. You are my perfect creation," Maximillian husked as he began to unbutton the dark shirt the younger man wore.

 

"Always, Maximillian," Lucas swore, his head falling back as his master toyed with him, breath coming more rapidly, heart beating faster, sweat breaking out as the hunger began again. "You showed me what real life, real power is. You exposed their frailties, their corruptibility. The chosen, humans, made in His image and so fragile and pathetic. What does it say of Him?"

 

Maximillian chuckled as he pushed the now open fabric off of lean, muscular shoulders. His lips traced over smooth skin with soft kisses, pausing to nip and tug at the nipple rings Lucas had gotten barely a year ago. Another sign of his devotion to Maximillian. "How much you love me, Lucas," the eldest of those on Earth purred, pausing to look at the first of his fallen angels.

 

Lucas' black tattoos showed in stark relief against the snowy white skin. Proof of his love, the younger man had called it. Proof of his love for Maximillian. Each tattoo was a story, a conquest that Lucas had won for his creator, his corruptor, the green-eyed tempter that stood before him, slowly peeling off his own clothes with a seductive tease.

 

"You need another one, my angel baby," Maximillian husked, letting his shirt fall where it lay as he walked towards Lucas in order to brush his sinfully soft lips against the younger man's. "For tonight's victory and the victories you'll have tomorrow night. I have a plan, Lucas, one that will drive Gregory and his brats mad!" the elder angel laughed as he shoved Lucas back then materialized behind him on the bed to catch him. "Didn't I tell you, all those centuries ago, Lucas? I'll always be here to catch you when you fall."

 

Maximillian's hands traced a fiery pattern down the other man's chest, then flicked Lucas' nipples hard, making the younger man arch up and whimper. "So sensitive, so expressive, I adore that most about you, Lucas," Maximillian hissed, biting down on an earlobe. "You take whatever I give you and beg me for more. You take everything I give you. Strip for me, angel baby, and then suck me. I want to feel those lips on me again."

 

Moaning in pained need, his cock already hard and aching, dripping with the need to have Maximillian possess him, Lucas did as he was bade. Obscenely tight pants came off in rapid time, and then the younger angel was crawling up the huge bed to where Maximillian sat, legs spread, waiting for him. Whimpering, he abased himself before his master and swallowed the older man's cock in one gulp, working the shaft as he knew Maximillian liked.

 

"Very good, baby," the other angel purred, arching feline-like into the touch, his hands wending through the raven black hair to still the bobbing head. "But tonight you just relax and let me do all the work." That said, Maximillian began to fuck Lucas' mouth, slamming his cock down the younger man's throat for long moments and then stopping suddenly.

 

"You did so well tonight, Lucas, I think you deserve a special reward. One I haven't given you in almost a decade. I'm going to fuck you, angel baby, not just play with that sweetly responsive body. I'm going to fuck you just the way I did the night I stole your soul and made you mine, the night I stripped your human body of its virginity and purity and made you mine. Do you remember that night, Lucas?" Maximillian cooed, his hands tracing the other angel's face almost lovingly as he gazed deep into Lucas' eyes, gone black with carnal hunger.

 

"Please, Maximillian, please," the younger angel groaned hungrily. It was always so good when he was given this reward, his human body returning to its almost virginal state during the long periods when Maximillian didn't use him or when the older man was playing with his two women. But that first time... Lucas shivered in memory.

 

How hard he had fought to stay pure, how foolish he had been. The first taste of Maximillian's lips on his, the first erotic touch. Maximillian taking him in between those truly talented lips and sucking him to his first human orgasm. It had made Lucas crave when he had been so sure he could resist despite the pleasure.

 

In the end Lucas had abandoned the side of the light for the taste and feel of Maximillian, the desire for more. The night that Lucas had forsaken all he had known before and joined the side of the fallen, that night Maximillian had made it so that Lucas would never regret his choice. The act of defiling his body had bound Lucas inexorably to Maximillian forever and each of the times since when the elder angel claimed his body again only served to cement that desperate love and need even more firmly in the younger angel's psyche.

 

Maximillian surged to his knees, pulling Lucas up for a hungry kiss, his tongue dancing and writhing within the other man's mouth, raping it for his own taste on Lucas' tongue. When at last the constraints of a human body made it necessary for air, Maximillian caressed his creation's face lovingly. "Lie down, Lucas, on your back, and let me take care of you," the older man purred.

 

Lucas watched in rapt attention as Maximillian crawled up the length of his body and then began to lavish him with undivided attention. Every inch of Lucas' skin was touched, caressed, licked, tasted from the eyes down. Maximillian sipped on his eyelashes, placed a teasing kiss on the tip of his nose, traced his tattoos, dabbed his tongue in the hollow between his collarbones.

 

Lucas was bombarded with sensations, touch, sound, the taste of one of Maximillian's fingers, which he suckled on. The chief angel showered him with pleasure, seduced him with tenderness, captivated him with tiny pains as he played the younger man's body, corrupting him all over again.

 

The gentleness was the lure, the piquant bursts of pain the bait, but it was the sensation of Maximillian's cock sheathing itself in his body that ultimately captured him. "Max..." he hissed, eyes closing, fists gripping the headboard and legs clenching around the other man's waist.

 

"Look at me, my beautiful angel, let me watch you fall into me," Maximillian husked as he began to take the younger man.

 

Soft slide of hips, the wet sound of bodies slapping together, pleasure soaring. A hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in tandem with thrusts into his passage, and all the while Lucas' eyes remained locked on verdant green ones, watching the pleasure reflected and refracted to encompass them both.

 

His orgasm caught him unawares, so enraptured was he with watching Maximillian's cresting pleasure. One minute he couldn't take his eyes off of the older angel, the next they were screwed tight, his body arched off the bed, fists turned white with tension on the railings of the headboard. "MAXIMILLIAN!!!" the name was a prayer, a curse, a benediction, a poem.

 

Maximillian watched, his eyes unholy and hot then he took what he knew was his, slamming into the slaked body, claiming and ravaging until, with a roar, scalding hot come erupted into Lucas' sated body. Collapsing spent on top of the younger angel, Maximillian smiled dreamily up at him, his face incandescent and beautiful beyond measure, the face of sin incarnate, one of the chief fallen angels.

 

And Lucas fell willingly once more.

 

End


End file.
